


Cravings

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: “I bought milk bread.”“But now I want cheesecake.”Iwaizumi doesn’t have it easy with the cravings of his omega, but he’d never complain.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)  
> After so long finally a new part of the series! Hope you’ll enjoy <33

“Dessert!” Akio exclaimed loudly as Iwaizumi cleared away the dishes from dinner. Not that Oikawa couldn’t do it but with the omega being pregnant for already eight months Iwaizumi tried to help as much as possible. 

“We have milk bread,” Iwaizumi suggested and while the twins were excited, Oikawa scrunched up his nose. “What’s with that face? You made me buy it in the middle of the night yesterday.” Oikawa’s cravings were crazy lately but the alpha didn’t really complain. He would do anything to make his omega happy. 

“That was yesterday, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. “Today I want cheesecake.” 

“Cheesecake!” Taiyo yelled, clapping his tiny hands. “Want cake!” 

“Want cake!” Akio agreed. 

“See? Our little ones know what’s good,” Oikawa smiled, looking up at his alpha from under his long lashes. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “Alright, I’ll go and buy some cheesecake.” He bent down to place a small kiss on Oikawa’s lips making the omega let out a happy, little sound. It warmed Iwaizumi’s heart and even though he complained a lot about Oikawa being high maintenance he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“Be safe,” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi left the kitchen— not without nuzzling the twins before he did so. 

“Be safe, daddy!” Akio and Taiyo called after him as well. 

Iwaizumi smiled to himself the whole way to a nearby bakery and on his way back home. He felt like being the happiest alpha with the perfect family that would soon become even more perfect. There were moments when he asked himself what he did right to deserve all this, his own little paradise but never came up with an answer. 

As he returned to their apartment the twins crouched in front of Oikawa, two pairs of hands touching his huge belly. Iwaizumi felt his own smile widen as he took in the soft expression on Oikawa’s face. 

He placed the cake on the kitchen counter. “What are you up to?” he asked.

“Baby moves,” Taiyo said, eyes wide in wonder. “Feel it.” 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. “She’s quite active.” 

Iwaizumi joined his family then, nuzzling Oikawa’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, mindful not to disturb the twins. “Seems like she’ll turn out just like her mom, huh?” 

Oikawa leaned into the warmth of his alpha and let out a low purr as one of Iwaizumi’s hand began to gently massage his sore back. “That’s nice...” 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s cheek, not stopping to knead his tense muscles carefully. 

“Baby kicked!” Akio cried out at the same time as Oikawa winced slightly. 

“You okay?” Iwaizumi mumbled into Oikawa’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa breathed. “She’s just strong, is all. Oh, and I’d really like some cake now.” 

“Cake!” With that the attention of the twins returned to the food. 

Dinner was comfortable and soon after the twins were tucked into bed. Iwaizumi stepped behind his omega once more as they watched Akio and Taiyo sleep for a bit. His hands found their way under Oikawa’s huge belly, feeling a part of the weight Oikawa carried the whole day. 

“You wanna sit down?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing his nose against Oikawa’s scent glands. 

Oikawa hummed while pressing himself a little closer to his alpha. “Will Iwa-chan sit with me?” 

“Of course. Whatever you want,” Iwaizumi said. 

“What if I said I really want burger right now?” Oikawa asked, watching Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes playfully, placing a kiss behind Oikawa’s ear. “Then I’d get you one.” 

Oikawa sighed happily. “Keep that in mind for tonight.” He turned in Iwaizumi’s embrace, pecking his alpha’s lips. “You know what?” 

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“You’re the best alpha I could wish for,” Oikawa said, smiling softly. 

“You just say that because I buy you food in the middle of the night,” Iwaizumi grinned. 

“That’s only one of the reasons why I love you.” Oikawa whispered before leaning in to share a proper kiss with the alpha. “Let me show you just how much...” 

With that said Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into their shared bedroom. Let’s just say food wasn’t the only thing Oikawa craved these days. And Iwaizumi didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
